Sober Up and Admit It
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: "Sober up, dumb***!" Dick screamed at his friend, not even caring that he was hungover. "Can't you see what you've done? You've broken two girls' hearts in one night, and how do you feel! Tipsy?" WxMxA love triangle. Alcoholics implied lemons and cussing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my new story!**

**Note: This is set in the future (they're all over 21) and they don't have powers. Superboy and Aqualad probably won't be in this too much, and in this story, Artemis is Robin's sister. Also, Megan is human (she'll look like she does in Targets, except older of course).**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 1: Alcohol Shouldn't Solve the Problem (But It Really Does)**

Wally leaned against the food table and watched his fiancé Megan gossip and giggle with her girls.

He downed another drink.

It's not like he wasn't happy with Megan…okay, that was a lie. But that didn't mean he didn't like her. Things were just…different now.

After flirting with her incessantly for two years and asking her out for another four months, Megan had finally accepted. And things were great. For a while. After five amazing months, he lost that feeling. He told her he loved her, when he didn't really, and then he proposed to her.

Wally took out his Emergency Flask and took a swig of vodka.

Anyway, he had proposed to her because even though he didn't want to marry her (he wasn't even sure if he wanted to get married), he didn't want to lose her. Let's face it, if they broke up, he'd hurt her feelings (he would _never_ want that to happen), and they'd stop being friends (he could _never _imagine not being friends with her). Also, call him a pig if you will, she was fun to make out with.

He felt bad though, he really did.

"Hey, Wally," Wally looked up to see his best man, Dick Grayson standing in front of him with some blonde. He wore a black jacket, pants, and tie with a white button-down much like Wally's, and the girl was wearing a knee-length dress with a green ribbon below her bust. The top above the ribbon was white and the skirt was black. She carried a green clutch.

"Hey," Wally mumbled. "Who's the girl?"

His best friend frowned. "Don't tell me you forgot. Actually I'm not surprised, considering how drunk you were that afternoon." As Dick began to explain, Wally began to remember what happened a week ago.

_Wally lay on the couch on his stomach. His chin rested on the arm-rest and his arms hung over it. It was only noon, and the young adult had already guzzled six bottles of beer and some tequila._

_The front door closed shut and he could hear the sound of his roommate's keys and jacket being tossed on the counter. Dick took a seat cross-legged so he was level with his friend._

"_Hey, Wally. How ya doin'?"_

"_Good…"_

"_Hey, listen, I gotta tell you something."_

"_Mmm?" Wally began studying his fingers. He rotated his hands and wiggled his fingers._

"_My sister, Artemis, is coming to town for a month or so, and I promised her I would show her around Rhode Island when she gets here."_

_Wally grabbed Dick's fingers and began watching his. "A-a-a-nywa-y-y, her plane is scheduled to arrive the day of your engagement party, so I was wondering if I could pick her up from the airport, and then take her to the party with me. Would that be okay?"_

"_Sure, anything for you, buddy," Wally patted his friends cheek and Dick winced in surprise._

"_Right, I better ask Megan. See you later."_

"Oh, yeahhh," said Wally.

"So, are you drunk yet?" Grayson asked. Sometimes, Wally would be terribly drunk (like when he asked if Artemis could attend the party), but most of the time, Wally was very good at faking coherency.

"Yep."

Dick rolled his eyes. He did not support his friend's drinking one bit. They've gotten into fights over it countless times, and he didn't even know how many time's he'd tried to trick Wally into an AA meeting. Wally was in denial. "This is my sister Artemis. Artemis, this is my best friend Wally."

"Hi, Wally, nice to meet you," Artemis smiled politely and stuck her hand out.

Wally laughed and took her hand. He faked a British accent. "The pleasure is all mine, dear Miss Grayson," He bowed.

Artemis giggled and then said in a southern accent, "Why, I do believe I'm quite charmed to meet your acquaintance."

Wally chuckled. "Well played."

Dick shook his head. "You guys are such dorks. Come on, sis, I'll let you meet everyone else." Artemis waved goodbye, and Wally tipped an imaginary hat to her.

Later in the party, after Wally had snuck away from Megan and the pack of girls, he was back at the table drinking. He had been there for a while, just watching the party go on, when Artemis came up to him.

"Hey," Wally greeted Dick's sister.

"Hey," She stood beside him.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I just escaped from those gossipers over there," She gestured to Megan and the other women.

"Ooh, been there, done that."

"Yeah, don't wanna go there again."

"Me neither, but I had meant where do you live?"

"Ohhh, L.A."

"Shmancy."

"Yeah. I'm so over it, though. It's all superficial divas that wish they were in Hollywood."

"They can't all be that way." Artemis gave him a look. "Okay, then again, I've never been to L.A. Maybe you just need to meet the right people."

"I guess so…" She absent-mindedly traced shapes on the table.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teacher at a high school. That way I can teach the archery team."

"Archery?"

"Yup. How about you? What do you do?"

"Well," He gloated, "I _was _an Olympic track star."

"Really?" She asked with fake impression. "And how many times has that been used by you as a pick-up line?"

"Hmm…many. But in all seriousness, that was my profession."

"Which events did you do?"

"Sprints. I got four gold medals, and two silvers."

"How come you don't do it anymore?"

"Injured my knee. It's healed now, but I could never run as fast as I could be before…"

"Sorry," The archer coach went back to imaginary doodling with her finger.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"What? Oh, yeah I guess when I'm bored."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very fun person!"

"Sure…"

"I'm a party animal!"

"Yeah, I can tell!" She picked up one of his empty beer bottles. He glared teasingly and snatched it out of her hand. Artemis laughed. "So…does Megan know about your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. If you're talking about the amount of my alcohol intake, no, she doesn't know. I won't let her know. But it's not a problem. I can stop anytime I want."

"Oh, really? Anytime? So, you don't need this?" The girl picked up Wally's flask.

"You evil little…"

"I think I'll hold onto this," She put the alcohol in her clutch and walked away.

Although upset, he smiled and watched her leave. Maybe he wouldn't need any alcohol for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I want to work on it tonight and tomorrow.<strong>

**Thanks! Review and R&R my other stories, too please!**

**Love, J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**I really should've updated Savior Angel, but I didn't have enough time for that. Also, I thought it'd be a good idea to get this story off the ground a little more.**

**Starting next week, I'm gonna be jam-packed for three weeks. I'm gonna try to update SA, another chapter of this, and hopefully another SA chapter. Also, during those three weeks I will try to find every bit of free time I can find to update so I don't leave you guys for too long like last time!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna start answering reviews. Anons will be listed here**

**LeagueofShadows- Awhh, thanks so much!**

**Sober Up and Admit It**

**Chapter 2: Unofficial Tour Guide**

Wally lounged on a plastic chair, drinking a beer. The party had just ended, so the room was deserted.

Artemis walked into the room. "Man! You leave to go to the bathroom for fifteen minutes, and-"

"It took you fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom?" He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and moved her clutch-purse to reveal a white stain on her stomach. "Someone tripped and dropped their cupcake on me."

"Oh… I figured."

"Sure, you did."

"Well, either that or you were reapplying your makeup."

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't really wear makeup. Where's my brother?" Wally studied her face and realized it was true. He didn't notice it before, but now he did.

_And she doesn't need it either, _He pushed that thought away.

"Wally? Wally!" She shouted impatiently.

"What?"

"Do you know where Richard is?"

"Oh, yeah! He was looking for you, and he said if I saw you, to tell you that," He grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

"Oh, well," She took a seat in front of Wally. "He'll come back eventually. So, where's Megan?"

"I told she could go home and I'd clean up."

"How's that working out for you?"

He sighed and took another sip of his beer. "So tough. I'm exhausted."

She giggled and snatched the sprinter's beer out of his hand. Artemis finished it off for him.

"Hey! That's the last one!"

"No, it's okay," She took out his flask. "I still have this!"

"Give it to me!" Wally lunged forward, and she ran across the room. He sprinted forward,\ but then fell to the ground, clutching the back of his knee. "Ow! Ow! My knee!"

The archer laughed. "Don't pull that shit with me."

He got up. "Worth a shot. Now, hand it over!" With incredible speed, he ran over to her. Quickly, she put up her foot, which connected with his stomach and kept him from coming any closer.

"I am saving your life here."

"Oh, yeah, drinking my alcohol so I don't drink it and kill myself. What a hero."

"Relax, it's fruit punch. I washed it out like forever ago." Artemis put her knee down and Wally slammed into her.

There was an awkward silence before Wally took his flask back and stepped away. He took a swig. "Hey, this is really good. What's in this?"

"Probably pineapple juice, apple juice, grape juice, and a ton a sugar."

"No, I mean like what type of alcohol?"

"Believe it or not, there are some drinks that taste good without alcohol."

"Hmm," He took another sip. "Fruity." They sat back down in the plastic chairs. "So, how you liking Rhode Island?"

"I don't know. As soon as I got off the plane, I was taken to the party. It seems kid of boring, though."

"Does any state please you?"

"Yes!" She argued. "I've always wanted to move to Kansas or Illinois or… one of the Dakotas."

"What? Now _those_ states sound boring."

"They're all nice and have nice people. Zero superficials."

"Well, tomorrow, I'm going to show you this state and the fine qualities it possesses!"

She snorted. "Right, okay."

"Tomorrow. Ten o'clock. Be there."

"I'll be there." Just then, Dick opened the door.

He let out a relieved sigh. "There you are! Ready to leave?" Artemis nodded and got up.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Wally asked.

"I thought you had to clean up?"

Wally waved his hand dismissively. "The janitor will get it."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wally woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He groaned and got up. Cursing his roommate, who had already gone to work. Wally had recently taken leave from his work as a reporter. He said it was for his wedding planning, but he just needed some time to get away from that cramped office. It would've driven him nuts.<p>

He lumbered over to the apartment door and opened it.

"Uh, hey. That tour offer is it up, right?" Artemis stood at the doorway.

"Oh, shit. I overslept. Sorry, uh, hold on a few minutes. Fuck." Wally started running for his room. "Make yourself at home!"

Artemis closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch. She looked at the small table next to the couch and picked up the picture frame.

A few minutes later, Wally came back in the room, fully dressed. "Hey, sorry again."

"Who's this?"

Wally came up behind the couch and looked at the picture in her hands. There was a sweet-looking, pretty woman with her arms around a laughing boy. "That's my mom and I."

"You look just like her," she smiled.

"Thanks. We're really close."

She smiled. "Alright, how about that tour?"

He smiled and opened the door. "Hello, tourist, my name is Wallace West. Let me be your unofficial tour guide."

Spending time with Artemis that day, was the most fun he'd had in a while. They ate lunch at a small sub shop, and she admitted it was the best sandwich she'd ever had. Later, the ate dinner at some restaurant he'd never been to, but they both loved it. He showed her many different places he grew up going to as a kid, and other important local landmarks.

Wally covered Artemis' eyes as he walked her to their last destination. "Last, but not least, my most favorite spot here in the whole world. Drumroll, please!" Artemis patted her legs and Wally took his hands off of his new friend's eyes. "Tada!" He revealed a concrete bridge with the blue bay below it. "Welcome to Happy Harbour Bridge!"

"It's cute, but what's so special about it?"

He smiled at her, and then grabbed her hand, ignoring the funny feeling in his stomach when he did. "Come with me." She followed him and they sat on the edge of the bridge. "Just a few more minutes now." He looked at his watch.

"Until what?"

"You'll see." They waited and talked, but when he looked back out into the bay, he saw it. "Look, look!"

They watch the sun in the horizon as it disappeared. It was almost as if it were plunging into the vast water. Yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples streaked across the sky. The sun's rays reflected on the surface of the water and glittered.

"Wow. It's so… beautiful."

Wally looked at Artemis. The sun shone on her face, highlighting her prominent cheekbones, small, but cute, nose, and sparkling eyes. "Yeahhh… I used to come here every evening and just think. My dad first brought me to it."

She just smiled. He tried hard to resist not to kiss her. Maybe tonight, he would.

He was about to lean it, when her phone went off. "Sorry, I better take this. It's my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" He echoed.

"Yeah, my brother didn't tell you? I'm visiting here because I'm getting married in two weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah! I forgot to do this. I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 3: In the Doghouse**

Wally sat on the floor of Megan's living room as she wrote on a pad of paper. This was one of the last things Wally had to do in preparation for the wedding in two and a half weeks (Megan was an early planner).

"Okay, so, what type of cake do you want?"

"Well, any type of cake is good for me. Which is your favorite?"

Megan thought for a moment, tapping the pen on her chin. "Cheesecake."

Her groom crinkled his nose. "Ew, I hate cheesecake."

"I thought you said any flavor was fine!" She laughed.

"I didn't think of cheesecake…"

"Alright… how about red velvet?"

"Red velvet sounds wonderful."

"Great. Okay, let's see… I think we've got all the things we needed! Flowers, catering service, and cake. If I call and order everything, will you pick it all up next week?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Then all I have to do is get my wedding dress! I can't wait!" Megan squealed.

"Neither can I." Wally smiled and kissed her. After a while, Megan pulled away.

"So, um… Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, well, I called you to work on the wedding plans, but you didn't answer. So then I asked Dick, and he said you weren't home all day. I know it's silly of me, and it makes me seem crazy and controlling…" Megan began to ramble in that cute way she did when she was uncomfortable. "But I was just…curious…"

Wally kissed her again. "Relax. I was showing Dick's sister around town because he had work."

"Oh."

Wally frowned. "You aren't comfortable with that, are you?"

"Well, no, frankly, I'm not. But I would've felt better if you had answered…"

"Well, I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" His concerned bride-to-be asked.

"Because I dropped my cell phone in a bowl of soup a few days ago." It was chicken noodle, and piping hot.

Megan stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Wow, Wally. You _would_ do that!"

Wally laughed along with her. "Alright, listen, I gotta go. I promise I'll pick up the stuff Sunday and call you on my home phone tomorrow."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." Wally put on his jacket and walked out the door.

Man, he hated himself.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I got in the doghouse." He said as he finished telling Artemis about what happened when he told Megan. It was late at night and they were talking on the phone.<p>

"_Really? It doesn't sound like you're in the doghouse_."

"Oh, I'm in the doghouse."

"_But she's not even mad at you. Maybe you're overreacting or something?_"

"Okay, so maybe she's not mad, but she isn't happy." Wally heard his door opening, and he threw the phone under the pillow and grabbed an empty beer bottle beside him.

"Who are you talking to at three in the morning?" Dick asked, standing at the door.

"Drew Carrey…" Wally faked drunk and pointed at the television. Dick looked, and it was played a rerun of 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'.

Being an FBI agent, and knowing Wally since he was three (Wally was five), Dick knew that Wally was lying. However, he needed to get ready for work.

"That's enough beer for you," Dick muttered and closed his door. Wally stuck his hand other the pillow when his friend came back in. He snapped his hand back out and pretended nothing happened. "Oh, and when you're done with the phone, I'm gonna need it," He closed the door again.

Wally grabbed the phone again. "Hey, sorry about that. I need to go. But do you want to do something Sunday? I have to run some errands."

"_Gee, that sounds like fun. I thought we couldn't see each other again, since, you know, you're in the 'doghouse'_."

"I don't even need to see you to know that you just used air-quotes."

She laughed. "_Well, let's see…I can only go in the morning because I have some stuff to do for my wedding_."

"Great! Pick you up at three."

"_Three?_"

He hung up.

* * *

><p>Wally yawned in the driver's seat of the car. He didn't like early. At all. He drank a Coke (which Artemis reminded him of how good it was) to pep him up.<p>

Artemis slid into the passenger's seat. "So, why did you wake me up so early? It's not even light out yet!"

Wally smiled. "You'll see." After several miles, he parked right at the bridge.

"Ohhh, I see."

"Since we can't watch the sun set, we can watch the sun rise."

* * *

><p>Wally slid the cake the backseat and hopped in the driver's.<p>

"Are you sure that'll stay safe?" Artemis looked back at the extravagant dessert. She was surprised it was finished in two days. _Must've been a slow week_.

"Yeah, I just can't ride over speed-bumps or make sharp turns. Or go fast."

Once they got to her hotel, Artemis checked the time. "I better hurry; I need to meet Roy soon."

"Is Roy your fiancé?"

"Yes. Roy Harper."

"You know, I wanna meet this Roy."

"You do?"

"Yep, maybe tomorrow we can have a double date? I'll ask Megan."

"Uh…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," Artemis muttered reluctantly. "I'll bring it up with Roy. Talk to you later."

"I'll call you tonight," Wally said. She nodded and closed the car door. It was only then he regretted his actions.

_This was a bad idea._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while! I've been very busy!**

**This one's kinda short. I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer! I hope the next will be up next week, which I think is very possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit it<strong>

**Chapter 4: If You Give a Jealous Idiot a Beer**

"Remind me why we are doing this?" Megan asked Wally as they were seated in a nice restaurant.

"Because Dick's off doing his thing and he asked me to fill in for his dinner reservation with Artemis and her fiancé. Besides, it'll be fun!"

She smiled and nodded, but she was kind of nervous. Megan always wants people to like her, so she hoped they would.

"Why are we doing this?" Roy asked Artemis, tainted with irritation.

"_Because_ Wally and I have been talking about meeting each other's fiancés. It's like a double date." Artemis wrapped her arms around his arm. "Remember when we used to go on double dates? Like, in high school?" Normally, when someone challenged her like that, she'd get pissed. But with Roy, she could never get mad at him. Roy smiled and slipped her hand in his.

They entered the restaurant and told the hostess who they were looking for. When they approached the table they were led to, the couple saw Wally and Megan were already discussing the menu. Their heads leaned in towards each other's as they overlooked the same menu. Megan was biting her lip with indecision.

"What about soup, that sounds good?" Megan suggested.

"No, I don't want something that light. Maybe I'll get lobster..."

"Aren't you allergic to shellfish?"

"Yeah, but Robin told me it's 'phenomenal!'"

"I think you should stick with steak. Oh, what about fish?"

Wally glanced up to see his friend had just arrived. "Hey! Artemis!" Wally got up and pulled her in an awkward hug. Artemis hoped he wouldn't hug her, since Roy could get irrationally jealous, and her fears were confirmed. Wally flinched for a moment when he saw Roy glaring daggers at him, but he shook it off. "And you must be Roy!" Not knowing what to do, Wally punched him on the arm. He had that rugged sort of look; maybe that's what he does when he sees his buddies? The other ginger gave Wally a look, so he figured he'd guessed wrong.

Megan stood up and introduced herself. Artemis remembered her vaguely from the party, and she also remembered she was in the group of girls that stood around, giggled, and gossiped. _Typical..._ However, she seemed very nice and greeted her with a sincere smile.

Wally studied Roy, and he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now that he thought of it, he didn't seem right for Artemis. She deserved better. That must be his gut feeling.

Wally cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, Roy, what do you for a living?"

"I'm a high school chemistry teacher."

"Really? I've always been big on chemistry. It was my best subject. But teaching, that's not a very good job if you aren't financially stable. Raising a family with a teacher's salary?"

Roy just stared at him coldly. "I manage fine. I also sometimes help out with the archery team Artemis coaches."

"Sometimes?"

"I'm a busy person," Roy defended.

"Busy with what?" Wally gave him a skeptical look.

"None of your business," Roy snapped.

"Roy and I met over archery. How did you two meet?" Artemis asked Megan, hoping to invite her in the conversation.

She was about to answer when Wally cut in. "We were high school friends," Wally put his arm around Megan and nodded at Roy, who's jaw clenched.

Megan, who seemed uncomfortable with this affectionate gesture in such a formal restaurant, whispered to her date, "Wally..."

Wally, of course, was not paying attention. "I remember I used to flirt with her and ask her out _all the time_. Until finally, one day, she said yes." He beamed at her.

Megan blushed. Artemis grinned, but she couldn't help but think there was something off about Wally. Was he... was he drunk?

"So, uh, how long have you guys been together?" Megan asked.

"Three years," answered Artemis

"We've been together for four." The track star replied in an almost tiumphant tone, but he said it only to Roy.

"It doesn't matter how long any of us had been together. What matters is that we love each other." Megan gave her fiancé a warning look.

"Exactly," Artemis nodded.

"Right, we all love each other. I'm just saying _we_ probably love each other more..." Wally said nonchalantly took a small sip from his glass.

"Wally!" Megan gave him a look of exasperation. She had never seen him like this before. Of course he has been under the influence of alcohol around her before, but he always acted so coherent she could never tell. And this was different.

"I think we should talk about something else." Artemis suggested, hoping to veer them away from the subject of relationships, which threatened to be hostile.

"Okay, so Roy," Megan prayed what he was about to say wouldn't turn into an attack. "Did you watch the Patriots game last night?"

"Oh, I don't like the Patriots. I'm a Jets fan."

Wally looked at him like he had just been slapped across the face. "_What?_ How could not-" He got up from his seat and was pretty loud.

"Wally!" Megan stood up and tried to get him to sit back down. He stared at her, and then realizing what he did, sat back down. Megan was horrified at the scene they'd made.

They'd caused quite a commotion and a few tables nearby had taken notice. Now, their table was tense and prolonged that way for the duration of the dinner.

After that, mostly just the two girls talked away while the boys said nothing. Occasional glares were thrown one's way by the other, but they never made any eye contact. They finished and split the check. The goodbyes were awkward, so they quickly went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Wally woke with a start to a banging sound. He got up and walked to the source, which was the front door. "Hey, Artemis," he said when he opened the door. She pushed passed him. "Please, come in."<p>

"What the hell was that?" Artemis yelled at him. Wally could tell she was extremely ticked off.

"What was what?"

"That _lovely_ scene you made at dinner! Now Roy thinks you're a drunk-on-your-ass douche!"

Personally, he didn't care what Roy thought about him, so he paid only a little attention. He just stared at her.

"I mean what was that about? Were you _really _that drunk?"

Wally wasn't sure what it was about. When he saw Roy, he got this feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him hate Roy. And the alcohol made him make bad decisions.

"Megan wasn't happy. In fact, she was mortified to see you act that way."

He felt bad. After all, Megan had never seen him act in such a manner. He continued to stare at her emotionlessly.

"You're kind of an asshole." She crossed her arms across her chest.

That hit him like a splash of cold water. He didn't like her thinking of him that way. He cared about what she thought. And maybe she was right; he was a douche last night, and he had been very drunk last night. Maybe he should do something about this.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything? Do you even care? Are you listening?" Now the archer sounded even more furious. Wally walked past her to the fridge. "What are you doing?"

He took out two cases of beer and started walking out the front door and down the hallway. Artemis followed him out but stopped once outside his apartment doorway.

"Where are you going now? What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," He called over his shoulder. "I'm throwing this shit out."

* * *

><p><strong>So it was difficult to make Wally seem rude, but balance it so he doesn't seem like a bad guy...<strong>

**Review pwease! (And maybe my other stories *wink wink*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyy, so it has been awhile...he he...**

**Sorry guys! Luckily, I'm no longer busy, so you can expect/hope an update about once every two weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 5: Falling Apart Again Part 1**

It had been a week since Wally had taken a single sip of alcohol, so Artemis and he were out and about town celebrating.

"Hey, what day is today?" asked ex-alcoholic.

"August 4th. Wednesday." Artemis answered.

"August 4th..." Wally was deep in thought, trying to remember something he'd forgotten. Quickly, he took out his phone and checked the time. "Crap..."

"What?"

"My parents are coming to town today, and I'm supposed to be having dinner with them in seven minutes."

"Okay, well, I'll just go home and you can say that you were stuck-" Artemis was cut off when Wally grabbed her by the hand and started running.

"No time."

"But Wally! I can't go to dinner with your parents!" She yelled as she was being pulled. "I don't wanna intrude."

"You'll be fine!" He called back to her. "My parents love meeting new people! Now hurry it up! You're lagging!"

"You'll pay for this Wallace West!"

* * *

><p>The two young adults plopped into the red cushioned booth with a huff.<p>

"Phew, we made it," Wally grinned at the archer.

Artemis smirked and pushed his face away with her hand. "Thanks a lot, now we are sweaty, red-faced, and gross."

The track star leaned over and sniffed her. "And just a little stinky." Artemis glared at him and pinched his forearm. "Ow! You're a child!"

She ignored him and looked around at the 50's themed diner. "This restaurant is a lot different than...the other one." She refered to double date mishap lightly.

"Yeah, my parents don't really care for ostentatious things. Just as long as they're nice...and have good food."

Artemis smiled. "Well, I can't cook."

Wally gave her a worried look and sucked in air through his teeth. "Oh, that's a problem." Artemis shook her head. She looked up to see a middle-aged couple walk up to them. Wally's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Mom, Dad!"

Artemis slid out of the booth so Wally could get out and greet his parents. She stood awkwardly behind as he embraced them tightly.

"It's so great to see you, Wallace," his mother said.

"It's great to see you guys, too. I missed you both a lot." Artemis found it sweet how excited he seemed that his parents were around. "Guys, this is Artemis. Artemis, these are my parents, Mary and Rudolph."

The teacher smiled warmly and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Mary smiled and took her hand. "The pleasure is ours." Rudolph also grinned and shook her hand.

Wally sat back in the booth. "Well, let's start ordering. I'm starving!"

"There's a shock," all three of them said at the same time.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they all waited outside the diner for their taxis to arrive. Wally and his father stood farther away from the women as they talked about football scores and Rudolf's golf lessons. Artemis watched as Wally watched his father demonstrate his golf swing with intense interest when she was interrupted by his mother.<p>

"You two will be so happy together."

Artemis turned around to look at her, very befuddled. "Huh?"

Mary gave her a knowing smile. "I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way you look at him."

Realization donned on her, and it was evident all over her face. "Oh...oh. We aren't engaged. We aren't together. He's marrying Megan."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Ah, yes, Megan. I remember now. I'm starting to get to that age where I forget everything."

She smiled and faked a laugh. "It's fine." Artemis acted like it was nothing, but her words stuck with her and nagged her.

* * *

><p>Artemis did not speak on the taxi ride to her house, and Wally didn't know why. She seemed tired, but he wasn't sure that was all.<p>

"Here we are," the taxi driver mumbled without much excitement.

"I'll walk you in," Wally offered. "Could you stay here for a minute?" He asked the driver, who gave him a look. "I'll pay you extra."

The man frowned and reluctantly said, "Fine, fine."

Even as they walked into the hotel lobby, she didn't say anything. In fact, Wally noticed that she seemed kind of down.

"Well, did you have fun?"

Artemis just nodded and didn't look up at him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She hesitated.

"Arty, come on. You can tell me anything." He put his finger on her chin for a moment to tilt her head so she looked right in her eyes.

She sighed. "We can't go on like this." She looked down again.

"Like what?"

"Just..." She wanted to explain, but she didn't want to admit that it was possible that she had feelings. "Seeing each other. We aren't fooling ourselves or anyone. We can't be in denial like this."

"What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

"I think...you need to go have your wedding, and I'll have mine. Goodbye, Wally." She walked towards the opening elevator that people were getting off of.

"What do you mean like _goodbye,_ 'goodbye'?"

Artemis turned around and gave him a long, somber look; her eyes beginning to glisten, on the verge of tears. She turned back around and stepped on the elevator.

Wally dragged himself home and crawled in bed. He didn't think, and he didn't respond to anything. He went straight to sleep, but he couldn't help but think:

_What did I do this time?_

* * *

><p>Artemis pressed the button for her floor, took a deep breath, and tried her best to maintain her composure. She didn't love Wally, she loved Roy. Of course, she loved being with Wally, but that didn't mean she'd love being <em>with<em> him... But if she wanted to marry Roy, she had to have no distractions. The wedding was only three days away.

Artemis sighed again, the tears welling again. She'd just lost an incredible friend.

* * *

><p>By the time Wally woke up, it was noon, and Dick had already left for work, which means he was, once again, alone.<p>

For the rest of the day, he flopped on the couch. He ignored all of Megan's calls.

It wasn't until ten at night when he finally decided to answer his ringing phone. He felt sorry that he hadn't talked to His fiancé, but he just couldn't.

"Hey," Wally mumbled into the phone.

"Wally..." A hoarse voice whispered on the other end. It wasn't Megan, it was his mother.

"Oh, hi, Mom," His voice brightened slightly. "What's up?"

"I tried to call you a few times before, but you must've been busy. It's your father...His heart failed. He's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. I am the biggest IDIOT EVERRR.**

**In Chapter 2, I said Wally's mom died. That is NOT. TRUE. I already have it revised and will repost chapter 2 immediately. Sorry for my idiocy, things haven't been going well for me recently.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 6: Falling Apart Part 2**

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Band?"

"Check."

"Name cards?"

"Check."

Artemis held the notepad as she checked off the list with Roy in the park. "Okay, and the all-important cake?"

"...shit."

"Roy! You didn't order the cake?" She slapped him on the forearm.

Roy laughed. "Ow! I'm kidding! I was kidding!"

She sighed but laughed and ripped off a sheet of paper. "Here. You call everyone on this paper tonight, and I'll call everyone on this one." But Roy was no longer next to her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and twirled her around right into her fiancé's arms. He put his face in her hair, which always smelled amazing.

He chuckled. "One more day of this torture."

She also chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Wally reminded her of her father, which may sound weird, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing for her. Her father was a great person, so full of life and sarcasm. Everything was a joke to him, but he could be serious if he needed to be. Thoughtful, sincere, curious.<p>

She missed him dearly. He passed when she was ten. Dick was only eight years old.

Now, as she sat cross-legged in her bed, she missed Wally, too. She had let another wonderful person slip through her life.

"Okay, thanks. Yes, noon Friday. Bye." She hung up on the umpteenth phone call that night. It was almost eleven, and luckily that was the last one on her list. She was also lucky that the floral company answered so late at night.

Suddenly, her phone played Guns N' Roses. She smiled. That could only mean one person.

"Hey, bro."

"Artemis, are you with Wally?" His voice was panicked and nervous. He talked quickly and urgently. Although Dick wasn't one to be scared, she could definitely hear fear in his voice.

Artemis got off the bed. "No, I haven't talked to him since the night before. Why?"

"Because he's not here, and there's bottles of beer all over the apartment."

"What? He said he had quit!" The archer walked out of her bedroom door.

"I know. But Mary called me during a meeting, and she told me Wally wasn't answering his phone. She also told me that her husband died."

"Wally's father is gone?"

"Yes. But I'm still wondering what happened. He stopped for you."

Artemis didn't say anything

"Did you...did you do something to upset him?"

She couldn't speak for a moment. She couldn't respond. "I told him we couldn't be friends anymore..."

"You did WHAT? Artemis, God dammit!"

"I'm sorry! Things were getting too complicated!"

"Please help me find him. I'm afraid he might..." He couldn't think about it. No, not his best friend.

She pulled on her jacket. "I know where he is." She hung up and ran out the door.

She burst outside and out on the sidewalk. "Taxi! Taxi!" None pulled over. "Dammit." She breathed. _I'd never make it in New York..._ "TAXI!" Nothing. "Aw screw it," she muttered and started running.

Eventually, the sidewalk gave away, and she started running in the street. Cars honked at her and pulled ahead of her, but she ignored them.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!" One woman screamed at her as she passed, but Artemis kept running.

Nearing the bridge, she stopped. She could see her ginger-haired friend standing on the edge, looking out at the bay and the half-moon that reflected on the unusually calm water.

"WALLY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before sprinting towards him.

* * *

><p>As he watched the moon rise into the sky, just like the good old days, he knew it was the perfect place to die.<p>

The moon was only half visible that night. When he was a child, he thought that half the moon was just ripped off the other half. That's how he felt. Alone, incomplete, torn, and beaten. Covered with craters.

Suspended and isolated in the sky.

Standing on the edge alone.

The earth, so close...but she's so far. Just out of reach.

And he keeps orbiting around her.

"WALLY!"

He took a deep breath. The former runner bent his knees. Just as he began to straighten them and jump, something tugged him back. He turned his head. It was Artemis. Wally's eyes were filled with remorse and longing.

"Wally..." she whispered. Her eyes were watery and they pleaded desperately. He hesitated.

He turned around fully and slowly stepped down. Artemis immediately embraced him. Tears streaked down both their faces.

"Thank you." He said.

"What are friends for?" If she wasn't hugging him so tightly, he would've jumped right when she said that.

Dick had sped through onto the bridge and stopped in the middle of the traffic. He quickly got out and slammed the door shut. The agent sighed in relief. "Oh, thank GOD!" He was still wearing his black pants, black dress shoes, white oxford, and red patterned tie. He held his jacket in his hand.

A car honked his horn and the driver yelled, "Park on the side, dumbass!"

Dick went after the slow-moving car. "Hey, buddy! Watch who you're yelling at! I'm a certified FBI agent! You don't know WHAT I got in my car! You don't know me! I'm kind of in a crisis right now! So just drive on home from your boring old office job, while I just kicked down a door and had a shoot-off with a murderous maniac!"

Wally and Artemis couldn't help but laugh at their ticked friend.

"That dude! So not whelmed!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It has been hard to get back in the swing of things so... I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Best Mistake**

All the next morning, Wally and Megan hung out and talked in his living room. Dick had also called Megan after Artemis, so he had almost given her a heart attack. When he open the door this morning, she pulled him into a death grip and started crying. He felt extremely guilty for terrifying her like that.

He had to admit, without all the planning and talking about what they needed to do before Saturday***, he really enjoyed himself. He didn't need to touch a finger on a bottle of alcohol.

Now, that may sound really bad that he needs alcohol to talk to his fiancé, but that wasn't entirely true. He loved Megan, he loved being around Megan, and he loved talking to her. She was a wonderful, gorgeous, sweet, and bubbly, but the thought of planning a wedding and marrying Megan stressed and bummed him out.

He adored Megan, but just as a friend. If he wasn't engaged to Megan, he probably would never marry.

Marriage was a confusing subject for him. He had never wanted to get married, but when he thought of marriage, he thought of Artemis.

Which was weird, because there was nothing between them, and Artemis is getting married to someone else, too.

"Ni hao!" Dick greeted as he walked in.

Wally turned around on the couch. "Hey, buddy! You're home early."

"I know, I came home for lunch. Since I'm such a good employee, I gave myself an extra hour off. No one will miss me."

"What about the hot secretary that you say is always on you?" Megan asked. Dick winked at her and she giggled. "I have to go, Wally. The girls want to get me all dolled up for the bachelorette party."

"Don't go too crazy," Wally teased.

"I promise," she kissed him and left.

Wally got up off the couch and walked over to his roommate, giving him a dirty look.

He grinned and ignored the glare his best friend was giving him. "I'm thinking Chinese, how 'bout you?"

"I know what you're doing."

"It's kinda sorta funny because I just spoke to you in Chinese, so of course I was thinking Chinese." Dick walked into his room and Wally followed him to the door.

"You guys are taking shifts on me."

His best man popped his head out of the closet. "Hm?"

"You guys are switching off spending time with me. So I'm not left alone."

He sighed. "Look, you're feeling lonely, that's why last night happened. We're just spreading the love. We care about you."

"I can't believe this!" Wally started getting irritated.

"What's so wrong with us wanting to spend time with you and show you care?"

"You don't trust me!"

And that's when Dick blew up. "Well, could you blame us? You aren't exactly stable! You self-medicate with alcohol! I'm incredibly surprised your kidneys haven't given out or something! And now your latest stunt was to go kill yourself! You don't need booze or the cold blanket of death to numb the pain! You need the love of friends and family to *heal* the pain. Now, we are gonna go out to eat and have a fucking awesome time because I am your best friend, and then you and Artemis are gonna spend time together and go out to dinner and then I'll be home by then, IS THAT CLEAR?"

Wally blinked. "You just yelled at me."

"Yes, yes, I did," he muttered.

"I don't think you've yelled at me since we were teenagers."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it."

"It was very hot."

"Oh, shut up, I'm under a lot of stress, okay? Let's just go out to eat."

"Fine, but you have to pay for the date."

"You're ruining it," Dick snapped.

* * *

><p>Hanging out with his closest friend was the best lunch he'd had in a long time, and when Artemis came, he knew his day could only improve.<p>

He inhaled her sweet smell and sighed as the warmth of her body spread to him.

Dinner was awesome, which was no surprise to him. They went to the same diner where she had met his parents, which was her idea, and they goofed off. They didn't care that people gave them weird looks, in fact, he could barely even remember any of the other people in the red-cushioned booths.

Afterwards, he walked her back to the front of the hotel with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So, you'll come to the wedding tomorrow?" Artemis looked up at him with her beautiful eyes he could never say no to. "You may not have an invitation, but I can get you in."

"Uhhhh, sure. Yeah! Uh, yeah, I can totally come."

"Great! I better go then. Have to get some rest before the big day," she had a big, happy smile, but he thought her eyes looked slightly unconvincing. "Bye."

"Bye," he hugged her tightly for a while. Maybe he overthought it too much, or maybe he hadn't thought at all, but by God, she smelled intoxicating and her golden blonde hair was ran silky smooth through his fingers. Then his lips came crashing into hers, and she came back with equal passion.

His bliss was cut far shorter than he had wanted when she quickly pulled away. He face was shocked, her eyes riddled with confusion. She croaked out a sound, as if she had planned to say something, as she backed away from him. She whipped around and ran into her hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I'm not good with that kind of romance. Actually, I think that was the first time I've tried. That's why I cut it short, because I felt awkward and it didn't sound good.<strong>

**Not the best chapter, but I cna't wait to write the next one! And the next one!**

**R&R my other stories please? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I suck...at life. Yeah, I'm really sorry guys. On the bright side, spring is the least busiest season for me. But I'm not making promises anymore, because it seems like I'm always breaking them, and I'm pretty much always busy.**

**AP class is a pain in the ass...**

**Please forgive me! Don't hate me! D.;**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**

Dick hummed the tune of "Wedding March" while he stood in front of the mirror on the wall in between the doors leading the two roommates' bedrooms. He combed his fingers through his hair and adjusted his suit jacket before giving his reflection a satisfied smirk.

Wally walked out of his room and crossed his arms. "'Here Comes the Bride'? Really, Dicky? That's so cliché."

"Whatever, dude. Why aren't you dressed yet?" The ginger was still in his boxers.

He looked the embellished fancy pants up and down and then smacked his forehead back. "Oh, shit! That's today!"

"That would be the sole reason I would sing the 'cliché' wedding song."

"Hold on! I'm almost ready!" He ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Richard could hear many sounds coming from the track star's room as he struggled to get ready. In no more than a minute, Wally's door suddenly burst open. His dark grey jacket was unbuttoned and his red tie was laid over his shoulders around his neck. He hopped on one leg, trying to put on his pants over his untied shoes so he could buckle his belt, which was already through the belt loops. "Okay," he huffed after successfully finishing getting dressed, "Let's go."

"Uh, Wally, your shoes are still untied."

"It's okay. I'll tie them in the cab. Now, let's go!"

Dick rolled his eyes at his life-long friend before following him out the door, but laughed crazily when he nearly tripped on his shoelace as he was stepping over the threshold.

* * *

><p>"Wow, how frou-frou," Wally muttered. Dick elbowed his side. The wedding was at some garden place, and the area was surrounded by hedges. The white entrance frame was lined with pink roses and red curtains concealed the inside. Wally admitted, it was...well, nice. A nice, ideal wedding. Formal, but not too extravagant.<p>

At first, Wally didn't even want to go to the wedding. He didn't want to go see the girl he loved, even though he shouldn't. Especially with a douche like Roy. But their kiss was amazing. He liked to think that she enjoyed it just the same, even though she ran away. He needed to talk to her.

"Wally West," he told his name to the burly man holding the clipboard. His beefy fingers flipped to one of the last pages and read down the list.

"Nope, sorry, but you're not on the list."

Wally looked at Dick, who shrugged. "Oh, she must have me down as 'Wallace West'. Artemis likes to call me that a lot. She must think it's funny." He knew that didn't make sense. The man would've asked if he had meant 'Wallace' rather than 'Wally', but he was desperate.

The man skimmed through the whole list. He shook his head. "There are no Wests or Wallaces on this list."

"B-but that's impossible!" he stuttered. "Dick, vouch for me!"

His best man opened his mouth to come to his aid, but the pale Incredible Hulk interrupted with a growl, "If he's_ not_ on the list, he's_ not_ invited. _No guests or dates allowed_." He lowered his head so his beady eyes were level with Wally's emerald ones.

Wally turned to Dick. "Uh, I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"No, I have to work tonight."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning..." Wally winked at his friend before leaving. Richard gave him a quizzical look in return.

The speedster looked back to make sure no one watched him as he cut through the bushes and went around the hedges. He climbed the wall-like shrubbery to look for Artemis. Nearby, he saw her talking to one of the bridesmaids in a salmon pink dress.

"Artemis!" He hissed before ducking his head out of sight.

Artemis looked around for who called her name. She hoped she imagined it, because she really didn't want to see the person behind the voice.

"_Psst! Artemis!_"

This is what feared. "Excuse me for one minute. Can you go find Shelby?" After her bridesmaid left, she walked over towards the hedge. "_Wally?_" she hissed. The ginger popped his head up. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"You didn't invite me. I-"

"Yeah, I know. I took you off the list." She whispered irately.

"But, why, I-" Wally sounded like she had just betrayed him and shot him in the stomach.

Artemis crossed her arms and turned away so she didn't have to see the devastated look on his face. She kept her eyes focused on a single blade of grass so he wouldn't see the tears welling up "I can't be around you. Not until the wedding is over. Maybe not even then."

"But, Artemis, I have to tell you something important! I-"

"Get out of here, Wally." She shot back coldly and turned her back to him. She walked away towards a group of people.

"-Love you…" All he could do was stare at her for what felt like forever. Forever in slow motion. He dropped straight down on his feet. The impact shot up to his injured knee. He made a small grunt, but he didn't care. He started running home, ignoring the pain.

* * *

><p>Later that day, he had wedding rehearsals. He was going to miss part of Artemis' wedding, anyway, so why did it matter to him if he was uninvited? He arrived at the church limping, even though he didn't run the whole way home.<p>

Megan turned and saw him as he walked down the hallway. "Wally!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "I just decided to go for a little jog."

"Well, at least we decided not to make the rehearsals too long. Where's Dick?"

"He had to go into work."

"But he's your best man!"

"It'll be fine. He's a smart kid, I'll fill him in." Wally let his eyes gaze around at everything.

"Is everything okay, honey? You seem a bit distracted."

Wally pulled a half-hearted smirk. "When am I not?" Megan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get started, so we can get out of here."

* * *

><p>Wally got home at ten at night. Before he got home, he had stopped by the bar. He was so exhausted and drunk; he took off his jacket and put it and his keys on the counter. The runner limped slightly incoherently into his room and peeled off his clothes, leaving on his boxers and throwing on a plain white shirt. He was just about to crawl into bed, when there was a knock on his door.<p>

He thought maybe it was Richard coming home early, but that would mean he forgot his keys. His keys were one of the items his FBI friend never left home without.

Wally opened the door, and his eyes widened. "Artemis..." He looked her up and down. Her face was streaked with tears, and her hair was a mess. Her wedding dress, which stopped just at the floor, was ripped and torn at the bottom.

She whispered, and it came out as a shaky croak. "Roy left me at the altar." She was drunk, he could tell. It took one to know one. Wally opened his mouth to comfort her, but she threw her arms around and kissed him. Wally could barely reach his foot out to close the door when she began leading him to his bedroom and onto his bed.

Wally, was drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Artemis. His mind was clear enough to try to say between passionate kisses, "Artemis… you know…" She pulled off his shirt. "If you ever need me…for anything, I-" But he was silenced again, and so he unzipped the back of her tattered dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I still suck at these "romance" scenes! Sorry! I'm too awkward, it appears.**

**Anyhoo, review so that I may write the ending of this cliffhanger!**

**! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: (Important info at the bottom as well!)**

**This has been a very fast year for me. Fast, but hectic. I just wanted to say that I love and appreciate all that stayed with this story despite it's terrible, unorganized author oh so so much.**

**On the bright side, I really love this chapter, and its fairly long. The more I write, and as I'm writing now, I'm feeling more and more sentimental. Silly, I know. But I really am gonna miss this story.**

**In case you were wondering, this story was inspired by a question my sister asked me after we were listening to the song "Right Girl" by The Maine (you may notice some references to the song).**

**"Would you rather do the right thing with the wrong person, or the wrong thing to the right person?"**

**If you have comments, criticism, questions, or would like to cuss me out for taking so long, you are welcome to do so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sober Up and Admit It<strong>

Chapter 9- Sucking Out Poison to Start a New Life

Wally woke up to the sound of slamming doors.

It was fairly early in the morning, his alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another hour, but it was obvious someone wanted him up.

"Rise and shine, fucking asshole!" Someone shouted as Wally sat up and moaned slightly.

Wally looked down to see his bed sheets were jumbled up more than usual. He scratched his head, and his fingers discovered a feather which he plucked from his hair. Then he remembered.

"Shit."

"Artemis called on the way to the airport. She told me."

"Dick, I-"

"I can't believe you."

"It was a mistake!" He pleaded.

"Sober up, dumbass!" Dick screamed at his friend, not even caring that he was hungover. "Can't you see what you've done? You've broken two girls' hearts in one night, and how do feel! Tipsy?! She was vulnerable, and you let her make this bad decision. Artemis knows what she did was wrong, and she knows she shares the blame, but she thought she trusted you enough to stop her from making bad choices! I'm sure she was more drunk than you! And Megan! I know you were drunk, but how could you really betray her like this?"

"Wait, I've already...? Does Megan...?" Wally was sloppily putting together coherent thoughts in his tired, muddled mind.

"Artemis told Megan already. She felt unbearably guilty."

"Why is she at the airport?"

"She's getting the first ticket out of here. She thinks it's best for everyone."

The ginger's eyes widened and he was suddenly awake like cold water slapped him across the cheek. "I have to-" But he didn't finish the sentence. He had already wasted enough time. He threw on clothes as he ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Are you-? Where are you going?!" His friend demanded as Wally was running around.

"To make everything right."

"Oh, no, you are _not_ going to the airport! You've fucked up enough!" Dick tackled Wally as he was rushing out of his room. Dick was stronger than him and trained for this, so he easily pinned him to the ground. "I can break every fucking bone in your body!" he screamed in Wally's face.

"I'm sorry about this, Dick." Wally used his foot with the little mobility it had to hook the couch-side table's leg, causing their large lamp to crash on his roommate's head.

He wiggled out from underneath his buddy's unconscious, muscular frame and gave him one last remorseful look before running out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Megan, it's me, Wally." Wally had called his ex-fiancé from the back of a cab.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU, WALLY. YOU'RE A SLEAZY, ROTTEN, SON OF A-"

"Megan! Megan! Listen! I stopped by to see you, but you weren't home. So I'm calling to tell you that I'm sorry I let things go this far, and I'm sorry I never told you the truth. I love you, and I always will, but I guess you just weren't the one for me. I'm calling to tell you- to _promise_ you- that one day you will find someone who will make you forget all about me, and they will think you are the most special and wonderful woman in the world."

There was a long pause.

"What you did was inexcusable, and I never want to see you again." She choked out.

"I understand. If you ever want to talk, just call. I wish we could be friends, but I understand. Goodbye, Megan." At this point, the cab stopped and the driver turned around expectantly, hand thrust out for cash.

"Goodbye, Wally." Her voice now sounded cold, but he still hoped one day they could be friends. She hung up.

Wally closed his phone and fished in his pocket for money. "Here," he said, placing a fistful of money in his hand. It couldn't have been too generous of a tip, but he wasn't about to be penny-pinching at a time like this.

He bolted out of the car and rushed into the airport. By the time he reached the desk after evading several travelers, he was panting slightly and there was a dull pain in his knee. "Have you seen a blonde come through here? Goes by the name of Artemis? About average height, hair long and soft and most likely in a ponytail? Possibly looked like she had been crying?"

The lady gave him a knowing look that showed disapproval to all of the useless male population. "You fucked up big time, didn't you?"

"Yes," he sighed, exasperated. "Okay? I fucked humungously up, and now I need to stop her before she gets on that plane!"

"I'm sorry, my shift just started recently, and the guy before me went home."

Wally turned away. "Okay, think, Wall-man," he muttered to himself. "Where would she go? Home? No, she told me when I first met her she hated where she lived."

Suddenly, it hit him.

Wally whipped around. "One ticket to Kansas City."

The woman started typing and shook her head. "Better hurry. If you're right about this, the first plane out leaves in about twenty minutes."

Wally started counting out his money. "I hope I'm right, too."

* * *

><p>Megan took another quaff of her beer. This would be her second, which had been led by a shot of vodka. Her hair was probably a bit disheveled; she wouldn't know because she didn't care to look in the mirror when she didn't care to brush it. Considering it was almost noon, the bar was spotted with a few low-life drunkards, late-night workers, and group of firefighters in their suspenders hats that must've had a late-night call.<p>

"Hey...are you okay?" One of the firefighters had come and seated himself next to her. His shirt fit tight against his barreled chest, and his short sleeves showed off his strong, thick arms. His black hair was just long enough to brush his eyelashes, which in turn were above two beautiful, crystal blue eyes. Megan felt like if America was a person, it would be this gorgeous hunk of man.

"My...ex-fiancé...left me for another woman."

"Is this man blind? Or perhaps about to check into an insane asylum?" his eyes twinkled a little in amusement at his own joke, and his mouth turned into a small smirk.

Megan grinned and the man's smile widened. She laughed slightly and looked down at her hands clutching the bottle, but it also sound a little like a scoff. "No, just too cowardly to tell me I wasn't good enough."

He propped his head on his hand, elbow resting on the bar. "Now, I doubt that. You seem too special of a girl to let go."

"Yeah, the girl sitting alone at the bar in the _morning_. She sure sounds like a sophisticated catch."

"A sophisticated, _funny_ catch."

"Are you going to buy me a drink, or what?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but she expected the man was a typical bar-comer. He just wanted to flirt up the cute, lonely girl. Perhaps score some digits, but nothing more. Megan was not in the mood.

The firefighter scowled, but he took a deep breath, as if he was doing one of those "exercises" anger management classes tell you to do. "No, I was thinking something more sober," he answered, recuperating. "You're not a very happy drunk, it seems, and I was hoping we could get off on the right foot."

Megan couldn't help but smile a little, even though he called her a crabby drunk. He was trying to be nice. "Is this out of pity...?"

"No, no! There's just..." He stared thoughtfully at her. "Something about you. I'd like to get to know you... As I was saying, I was thinking something fun perhaps. Mini golf?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Mini golf?"

He wagged a finger. "Don't spoil my mood, missy. I'm _not_ the outgoing type."

"Oh, so this all for me? I'm your charity case?" She joked.

"I'm a firefighter. Saving lives is what I do. I could carry you out of here if you feel faint." He held his arms out as if she was about to topple over.

Megan giggled. "I think your damsel in distress is strong enough to walk out of the bar by herself."

He looked at her softly. "I don't doubt it. But, just in case, I do expect at least an arm to escort." He proclaimed, and then stood up. He held out his arm and turned to look at her. "Conner Kent."

The cute, not-so-lonely girl at the bar stood up, and linked arms with him. "Megan Morse."

* * *

><p>After rushing through security, which caused some griping from the workers, he sprinted through security to get to the gate to Kansas.<p>

"Last call for all boarding to Kansas City International Airport."

"Fuck," he muttered and sprinted faster. He reached the gate in time, but everyone had already got on. "Here," he panted, showing her his boarding pass.

"Sir," the woman sounded surprised. "Do you have _any_ luggage?"

"No, now let me on. Please," he added, realizing he sounded rude."

The woman shook her head but pointed her finger to the doors. "Go on, and chop, chop."

"Thanks," he breathed, and ignored the throbbing in his knee.

He hurried through to get on the plane. Most people had still not settled down. "Please be here, please be here," he pleaded under his breath. "Oh, God, if I was wrong, I am fucked." He then began to worry. _What if she decided to go to one of the Dakotas?_

Then he saw her. The golden-haired girl of his dreams put her carry-on in the overhead compartment, and slid into the inside seat.

Quickly, Wally ducked his head and turned it to the side, as if she wouldn't notice him if he did so. Luckily, she didn't and he managed to make to her seat while she fiddled with her iPod.

"I wanted the window seat!" He teasingly whined. Artemis gasped and jumped. She looked up at him in shock, which turned into fury in milliseconds.

"Wallace West!" She hissed. The archer did not want to disturb anyone on the plane by causing a scene, so she was whisper-shouting. "You may not sit here!" She was hitting him weakly and pushing him away.

"Listen, Artemis," he said, sitting down anyway. "I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about, West. I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you. Respect my wishes."

Wally nodded. "As you wish." The flight attendant announced that they had to buckle up and prepare for take-off. A long, awkward silence ensued as they waited for the plane to depart. When the plane finally started ascending, Artemis clutched her armrests and exhaled. Wally put his hand on top off hers to squeeze it comfortingly, but Artemis immediately snatched her hand away mid-squeeze.

More silence. "You know," Wally said casually, breaking the silence just a few seconds later. "I was hoping I would've made it in time before you actually got on the plane. It would've been much more dramatic and romantic. I had the whole thing planned out."

"Yeah, well, this isn't a fairytale movie. Shit like that doesn't happen."

Wally unhinged his jaw, but Artemis put her headphones on to signal the end of their conversation. He closed his mouth and turned to glare at the back of the seat in front him, pouting ever so slightly.

_Great, now what I do for two to three hours?_

Wally perused the SkyMall magazine.

* * *

><p>Wally had his hands shoved in his front jean pockets as he waited in front of the airport. He assumed she would've been pissed if he followed her through baggage claim, so he decided to wait for her to catch up.<p>

"Fuck," Artemis spat when she saw the precipitation. She began to venture out into the downpour and did not give any acknowledgement to Wally's existence.

"Artemis, hold up!" He followed after her, only having to walk at a brisk pace to catch up since his stride was considerably longer than her.

But as he was just reaching her, she whipped around. "GO. AWAY!" Her voice sounded more like she was pleaded with him than screaming at him. If it wasn't raining, he'd be able to discern if she was crying.

Wally stood there and hesitated. He clenched his jaw for a second. "No."

Artemis dropped her luggage. "God, Wally, haven't you done enough?"

He shook his head. "No. No, I will never stop doing things until everything is right. And I know that you and I," he gestured to the both of them, "We are right."

"Wally, we are _not_ 'right'. You cheated on your fiancé with me! That by definition is wrong!"

"I may be as fucked up as this relationship, but this is something worth it. Maybe we didn't go about this right, but I'm going to fix this."

Artemis shook her head. "You can't fix this."

"Yes, I will because I love you, and I know you love me, too." Wally persisted. Artemis looked away. He was determined. "I know you feel guilty, but it's not your fault. We were both drunk. Megan and I had been falling out for a long time."

"And you chose the day before your wedding to finally break things off?"

Wally chuckled. "I didn't say I was the best at timing either." Artemis allowed herself to smile and laugh a little.

"You drank again. How can I trust you when you always relapse and make bad choices?"

The speedster grabbed her hands and closed the space between them. He bent his head close to hers. "When I'm with you, I don't need to drink. Please, give this a chance," he pleaded softly.

For a seemingly-infinite moment, she was silent. Her eyes searched his, looking for any hint of lies or uncertainty, but he kept her gaze. Then she kissed him, and the two soaked bodies embraced.

"I love you, Artemis," he said after a long while.

"I love you, too, Wallace."

Wally took out his phone and dialed. When the person on the receiving end picked up, he was greeted with his name and a string of cuss words and FBI related threats.

"Hey, Dick, yeah, sorry about the lamp thing. No, hard feelings, right?"

Wally was cussed out once again, until Dick finally said, "Where the hell are you, and what did you do?"

"Oh, yeah, can you mail my stuff to Kansas?"

"WHAT?!" Wally had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I made things right, buddy."

Dick was silent. "Okay. Just don't fuck up again," he said tensely.

"Thanks, love you, bro. Text you the address later." Dick muttered something about living with a fucking psycho before hanging up.

Wally turned to Artemis. "He'll be okay by tomorrow. It's probably the bump on his head talking."

* * *

><p><em>10 Months Later<em>

Wally straightened his tie and began to fuss with his hair. Everything had to be perfect today. Today he would finally marry Artemis. He must've proposed a thousand times before Artemis finally said yes, and he couldn't wait much longer.

The door opened behind him without a head's up. Wally saw from the mirror that Dick was the intruder.

The groom turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Now, what if I had been naked?"

The best man clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You wouldn't have minded."

"I really missed you, big guy."

"Same here, handsome. Happy Harbor is so drab, I should move into your basement...but maybe I'll wait a few months after the wedding..."

Wally laughed. "What's new there?"

They both knew he only wanted to know about one person. "Megan's married, dude. After knowing the guy for four months! A firefighter named Connor Kent. Man, he is a billion times more perfect than you!"

"Gee, thanks." Wally didn't doubt that Connor was a better man than he.

"I went to the wedding, she almost got cold feet. She's so happy, man."

"Is Roy still with that Jade chick?" Although he was glad Roy left the picture, he still thought he was the stupidest man ever and a jerk for leaving Artemis.

"Yeah, they have a baby, too. I don't know if they're getting married, but they seem okay."

"And what about you?"

Dick shrugged. "I'm okay, I brought Zatanna with me."

"Things getting serious with you two?"

"I don't know, I don't really think about it. I'm not the marrying type. At least, not right now."

"Hey, I wasn't either."

"Yeah, I know, but even then you had serious girlfriends. I like to keep things casual. Does that make me a player?"

"Nah, you just haven't found the right girl yet."

Dick shrugged. "Well, I gotta go check on the woman in white. Let's hope she hasn't mutated into bridezilla while I was away." He opened the door, but stopped and turned back around. "Wally? Will you ever come back?"

Wally shook his head. "I don't know."

Dick nodded and walked out.

Wally turned back to the mirror. Living in Kansas was hard on him as well. He wanted to go back, but Artemis was so happy in Kansas. They lived near the city, so there wasn't too much farming, but the environment was still quite different. In more pros than cons.

But still, maybe Wally will bring something up after the honeymoon.

However, that would have to be the last thing on his mind. Today was the day. He fixed his hair one last time before finally leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys notice the Mean Girls reference?**

**I was talking to another person on FF, and they suggested I write about Stripper!Roy. I thought it was hilarious (I had mentioned it should be written in another story), and asked the person to help me with it. I don't know how long it will be, considering how terrible I am with updating, but I'm excited and I hope we can come up with good ideas. Perhaps I'll watch _Magic Mike_ now...**

**Also, I plan to write an Artemis songfic, which I had been thinking about for a while.**

**As for "Savior Angel" (though I know you don't care) I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that. It appears as though it is not well recieved. Probably because it is an OC story, and the beginning sucks. I've considered rewriting it, but keeping the same base plot because I still love it. Also, I would be fixing my OC to appear less Mary Sue-esque, but even then I feel like no one would like it. I think OC's are just a bad, bad writing choice, I guess. Sorry.**

**Tell me what you think, and be on a look-out for new stuff from me! (I promise it won't be long)**

**So long ).;**

**Love, J**


End file.
